


Eine zweite Chance

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Ein Mensch ist die Summe seiner Erfahrungen. Doch was, wenn man sich an diese nicht mehr erinnert? Was bleibt dann noch? Vielleicht ist es eine Situation, wo man das tun kann, was viele Menschen sich wünschen. Einfach noch mal neu anfangen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist eher so eine, die ich nebenbei schreibe, aber ich mag sie doch sehr. Und ich bin selbst gespannt, wohin sie sich entwickeln wird.

Kapitel 1: Leere

Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und wurden von der weißen Wand reflektiert. Wobei weiß war relativ. Vielleicht war die Wand mal weiß gewesen, aber jetzt wirkte sie irgendwie alt. Sie könnte einen neuen Anstrich vertragen.  
Dann würde das schwarze Tier vielleicht auch besser zu sehen sein. So war es ein wenig mühsam, es zu beobachten. Es war ja klein und der einzige Bewohner des Zimmers lag mit dem Kopf an der anderen Wand. Seine dunklen Augen folgten dem Tier, was sich von der Wand entfernte, nur um Sekunden später wieder zu landen und herum zu krabbeln. Was war das nur für ein Tier?  
Er presste die schmalen Lippen zusammen und wischte sich fahrig über den Kopf. Tier… das wusste er. Es gab Tiere und Menschen. Er war ein Mensch, das Ding an der Wand war ein Tier. Er fand dieses Wissen nicht gerade viel. Sollte er es nicht wenigstens kennen?  
Für eine Weile schloss er die Augen, aber das hielt er nicht lange durch. Dann schaute er wieder nach vorn auf die Wand. Er suchte das Tier, es war fort. Oder, nein… da war es. Weiter oben, unter der Decke. Dort war ein leicht brauner Fleck zu sehen, als wäre irgendwas Flüssiges die Wand hinab gelaufen und eingetrocknet.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er rieb sich über die Stirn und schloss wieder die Augen. Sein Kopf war so leer und schien nur mit einer flaumigen Watte gefüllt, die ihn träge, müde und langsam machte. War die Watte Schuld, dass er nichts wusste? Nicht seinen Namen oder wo er war oder warum er hier war? Oder war ihm etwas passiert und jetzt fühlte er sich halt… wattig?  
Er blickte auf sein Handgelenk. Es war mit einem Verband umwickelt. Ein wenig tat es weh, aber es war aushaltbar. Langsam schob er die Decke von sich runter. Er trug… eine Art weißes Laken. Nicht schick. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Aber es war besser als nichts.  
Langsam wurde er klarer. Er fühlte Schmerzen. In seinem Bauch, seinen Beinen. Wenn er sich bewegte, in seinem Rücken, ziemlich heftig sogar. Deshalb blieb er lieber liegen, zog die Decke ein wenig höher und schaute wieder dem schwarzen Tier an der Wand dabei zu, wie es auf dem braunen Fleck herum lief und irgendetwas zu suchen schien.  
Hier im Zimmer, wo nur sein Bett stand und ein leeres und zwei kleine Schränke neben den Betten und zwei größere an einer Wand, gab es keine Ablenkung für ihn. Und wenn er aus dem Fenster sah, sah er nur blau. Außerdem blendete ihn die… wie hieß es doch gleich… Sonne, genau… Sonne hieß es. Wenn er hinaus sah, blendete sie ihn und das tat der Watte in seinem Kopf nicht gut. Deshalb ließ er es bleiben und schaute weiter die Wand an.  
Bis sich die Tür öffnete und eine Person ins Zimmer kam. Eine Frau. Stolz lächelte er kurz. Es gab Frauen und Männer. Er war ein Mann, sie eine Frau. Immerhin. Ganz verblödet war er offenbar nicht. Nur, was war passiert?  
“Hallo, Mister Snape. Sie sind ja wach. Wie geht es uns denn heute?”  
Snape? Was das sein Nachname? Klang ja sonderbar. Der Vorname konnte nur besser sein, hoffte er inständig. Und woher sollte er wissen, wie es der Frau ging? Er wusste ja nicht mal, wie es ihm ging.  
“Sir?”, fragte sie und sah ihn von oben an. “Reden Sie mit mir.”  
“Worüber?”, fragte er und merkte, dass ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel. Seine Zunge wollte ihm nicht ganz gehorchen und er hatte Mühe, die Worte zu finden, die er aussprechen wollte. Außerdem erschreckte ihn seine eigene Stimme ein wenig. Sie war sehr dunkel.  
“Wie geht es Ihnen?”  
Gute Frage. Aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie es ihm ging.  
“Wie fühlen sie sich?”  
“Wattig”, sagte er leise. Das traf es. Das beschrieb seinen Zustand gut. Nur die Frau schien nicht zufrieden.  
“Wie meinen Sie das?”  
“Wattig”, wiederholte er und tippte an seine Stirn. “Hier drin.” Er schluckte und sah sich um. Er hatte Durst. Und Hunger, wenn er es genau nahm.  
Die Frau sah den suchenden Blick und gab ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hände. Sehr genau beobachtete sie, wie er trank. Ob das so spannend war? “Wissen Sie, wer Sie sind?”, stellte sie jetzt eine sehr konkrete Frage, worauf er auch antworten konnte.  
“Mister Snape”, sagte er. “Haben Sie gerade gesagt.”  
“Wissen Sie Ihren Vornamen?”  
“Nein.”  
“Alter? Geburtsort? Familie? Irgendwas?”  
“Nein”, sagte er schlicht und machte sich darüber Gedanken, dass er sowas vielleicht wissen sollte.  
“Wissen Sie, wo Sie hier sind?”  
“Nein.” Langsam wurde es langweilig. Konnte sie nicht mal eine Frage stellen, wo er etwas anderes antworten konnte?  
“Sie sind im St. Mungos in London”, erklärte sie, aber es half ihm nicht.  
“Was ist das?”, fragte er verwirrt.  
“Ein Krankenhaus.”  
Er nickte leicht und nippte wieder an seinem Wasser. Dann blickte er die Frau in Weiß forschend an. “Was ist ein Krankenhaus?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus lernt sich ganz langsam in seinem Zimmer im Krankenhaus zurecht zu finden und lernt einen Menschen kennen, der ihm ein wenig darüber erzählen kann, was so bisher in seinem Leben passiert ist. Wobei er nicht wirklich mit der Sprache raus rückt. Noch nicht.

Kapitel 2: Ein Mann ohne Erinnerung

Während der nächsten zwei Tage kamen immer wieder Ärzte und Schwestern in sein Zimmer und versorgten ihn, befragten ihn, wollten Dinge von ihm wissen, worauf er auch gern eine Antwort hätte und pumpten ihn mit Medikamenten voll, damit er schlafen konnte.   
Schlafen war so ein Ding. Damit hatte er massive Probleme. Vielleicht, weil er den ganzen Tag nur in seinem Zimmer herum lag. Das machte nicht gerade müde. Und dann durchzogen auch immer wieder wilde Alpträume sein Gehirn. Aber er konnte es nicht erkennen, was dort geschah. Er fühlte nur den Schmerz und die Angst. Woher es kam, war ihm unverständlich.   
Am Meisten störte ihn die Tatsache, dass er keine Antworten auf seine Fragen bekam. Die Ärzte erzählten ihm nicht viel. Seinen Namen, den kannte er inzwischen. Severus Snape. Irgendwie klang das in seinen Ohren ungewöhnlich. Er wusste, dass er in einem Krankenhaus in London war. Ein Krankenhaus war ein Ort, wo kranke Menschen behandelt und wieder gesund gemacht wurden. Menschen wie er. Und London war eine große Stadt, die Hauptstadt von Großbritannien, dem Land, in dem er wohnte. Er war 37 Jahre alt, was er persönlich extrem alt fand. Und draußen war es immer noch sonnig und heiß. Für die Jahreszeit, die sich Sommer nannte, war das wohl nicht ungewöhnlich.   
Sein Zimmer nervte ihn. Er bekam sonderbare Tränke, die ihm die Schmerzen nahmen und er fühlte sich eigentlich ganz gut. Viel zu gut, um hier herum zu liegen. Aber sie hatten ihn gebeten, nicht draußen herum zu laufen, solange er kaum etwas wusste. Sie hatten Angst, dass die Welt dort draußen ihn erschrecken würde, in ihrer Vielfalt und Komplexität. So hatte sich zumindest sein Arzt ausgedrückt.   
Er seufzte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Mittlerweile trug er einen Pyjama und durfte sogar allein das Bad benutzten, was zum Zimmer gehörte. Er fand das schon mal einen Vorteil. Denn, dass ihm ständig diese in limonengrüne Gewänder gehüllten Leute helfen wollten, ging ihm gehörig auf den Geist.   
Es klopfte leise und die Tür ging auf. Ein Mann stand dort. Normale Sachen, also eher kein Arzt. Von einem leichten Grau durchzogene braune Haare, ein Bart. Mit Besuchern rechnete Severus nicht wirklich. Da er ja niemanden kannte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihn jemand besuchen wollte.   
Unsicher musterte er den Mann, der ihn seinerseits eingehend ansah. Die hellbraunen Augen sahen neugierig aus. “Hi”, sagte der Mann. Seine Stimme war angenehm und ruhig.   
“Hi”, erwiderte Severus. Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang.   
“Ich habe es ja nicht glauben wollen…”  
“Was?”, fragte er verwirrt.   
“Die Sache mit deinem Gedächtnis.”  
Severus senkte kurz den Kopf. “Du meinst das, was nicht mehr vorhanden ist?”  
“Ja. Genau das. Ich dachte wirklich… egal. Severus, ich sehe, dass du mich nicht mehr kennst, aber du musst ein paar Dinge erfahren.”  
Prima. Antworten. Daran war er definitiv interessiert. “Leg los.”  
Der Mann lächelte jetzt und setzte sich langsam auf das Bett, Severus direkt gegenüber. “Ich müsste erst einmal wissen, wo du stehst. Was weißt du noch?”  
“Nicht viel. Mein Hirn ist sehr leer, hab ich das Gefühl.” Er deutete auf die Wand. “Siehst du das Tier da?”  
“Die Fliege?”, fragte der Mann verwirrt.   
“Fliege”, murmelte Severus und sah sie an. “So heißt es also.”  
“Oh mein Gott”, murmelte der Mann. “Da hat ja irgendjemand gründliche Arbeit geleistet.”  
“Womit?”  
Er tippte gegen seinen eigenen Kopf. “Beim Ausfegen. Meine Güte, Severus… Okay, dann von Anfang an. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin.”  
Noch so ein sonderbarer Name. Nicht, dass er viele im Kopf hatte, aber hießen normale Menschen nicht John, Bill oder Michael? “Freut mich… glaub ich. Und du kennst mich? Ist ‘du‘ okay?”  
“Sicher. Wir waren zusammen auf einer Schule. Auf einem Internat. Wir sind gleichalt.”  
“Oh”, murmelte Severus und besah sich die fahle Haut, die etwas ungepflegte Erscheinung. “Echt?”  
“Ich bin sogar zwei Monate jünger als du.” Dieser Remus lachte leise. “Ich weiß, ich sehe älter aus. Sagen wir so, ich hab gesundheitliche Probleme.”  
“Das kenn ich”, brummte Severus mit einem leichten Lächeln. “Ich lausche.”  
“Es kann sein, dass bald ein paar Leute hier rein kommen, die Anzüge tragen und ziemlich förmlich aussehen. Sie werden dir ebenfalls die Frage stellen, die einige Leute interessieren. Ob du dich an etwas erinnerst, was passiert ist. Es geht ihnen um den Tod eines alten Mannes. Sein Name ist Albus Dumbledore.”  
“Normale Namen sind out, oder?”  
“Bei uns schon”, lachte der Mann, wurde jedoch gleich wieder ernst. “Ich habe jetzt nicht die Zeit, dir näher zu erklären, wo du drin steckst, aber Dumbledore ist tot und du hast ihn umgebracht.”  
“Ich?” Severus blickte den Mann geschockt an. “Ich würde niemals…”  
“Du warst es. Es gibt Zeugen. Der wichtigste Zeuge bist du selber.” Remus hob die Hände. “Versuche gar nicht erst, es zu verstehen. Tatsache ist: Dumbledore wollte sterben und das wissen die Leute vom Ministerium auch.”  
“Ministerium?”, fragte Severus. Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen. “Ich hätte mit der Polizei gerechnet.”  
“Sie sind so eine Art Polizei. Ich glaube nicht, dass du Probleme bekommst. Du hast maximal aktive Sterbehilfe geleistet, denn Dumbledore wäre sowieso wenige Tage später gestorben. Er war todkrank.”  
“Armer Mann”, brummte Severus leise. “Aber wieso hab ich ihm geholfen? Standen wir uns irgendwie nahe?”  
“Kann man so nicht sagen. Du hast für ihn gearbeitet.”  
“Als was?”  
Remus seufzte leise und rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. “Als Lehrer. Du bist Lehrer an der Schule, wo wir früher waren und Dumbledore war dort Direktor.”  
“Ich hab meinen Chef gekillt? Das glaubt mir doch keiner, dass der alte Mann das wollte.” Severus sah sein Gegenüber empört an.  
“Doch, tut man. Keine Sorge.” Wieder musterte der Mann ihn neugierig. “Weißt du, was Vielsafttrank ist?”  
“Nein, was soll das sein? Klingt nach einer Mischung aus verschiedenen Fruchtsäften.”  
“Mein Gott…”  
Severus merkte, wie geschockt sein Gegenüber war. “Sind wir Freunde? Ich meine… allzu viele scheine ich nicht zu haben. Hier war noch niemand.”  
Remus seufzte leise. “Freunde? Wir konnten uns nicht ausstehen in der Schule und so viel hat sich daran nicht geändert. Wobei… ich frag mich gerade, wieso.” Ein Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Mannes. “Ich muss wieder los, Severus, ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen.” Er ging zur Tür und sah sich kurz um. “Ich komme bald wieder. Versprochen.”  
“Warum, wenn wir uns nicht leiden konnten? Aus Mitleid?”  
“Nein. Interesse.” Er lächelte offen und verschwand. “Und Faszination.”  
Severus schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Interesse? An ihm? Offenbar benahm er sich sehr anders als sonst. Und wieso er und der Mann früher nicht miteinander klar gekommen waren, wusste er nicht mehr. Eigentlich fand er ihn sehr beruhigend. Seine Art, das Gespräch eben, trotz des Inhalts, war angenehm gewesen. Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Er blickte auf eine Straße hinab.   
Hatte er wirklich einen Mann getötet? Er bedauerte es. Auch wenn er die Umstände nicht kannte. Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Er fragte sich, was wohl der Grund war und ob dieser Dumbledore tatsächlich keine Hoffnung auf Hilfe mehr gehabt hatte. Hatte man ihn hier in diesem Krankenhaus wirklich nicht heilen können? Tragisch. Armer Mann. 

Am nächsten Tag kamen sie dann. Zwei Männer mit Aktentaschen und eine Frau in einem dunklen Kostüm. Sie stellten sich vor, aber Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich ihre Namen zu merken. Er hielt es für unwichtig, denn solche Leute sah man meist nur ein Mal im Leben.   
Sie fragten ihn aus, aber schienen auch zu der Erkenntnis zu kommen, dass er wirklich sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Vorsichtig erkundigte sich die Frau in Richtung Dumbledore.   
“Ein Mann war hier und hat mir von dem… Mord erzählt, den ich wohl begangen habe.”  
“Als Mord sehen wir das jetzt nicht direkt”, wiegelte der Mann ab, der der Wortführer der drei war.   
“Ich schon. Auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnere.”  
“Wir wissen, dass Dumbledore sie inständig gebeten hat und alle ihre Zweifel zerstreut hat, beziehungsweise die letzten einfach ignorierte. Sie mögen ihn nicht mehr kennen, aber er war so. Wir sind eigentlich hauptsächlich hier, weil wir Ihnen mitteilen wollten, dass die Ermittlungen eingestellt wurden. Albus Dumbledore wollte sterben und wir respektieren ihn viel zu sehr, um seinen eigenen Wunsch und Willen jetzt mit Füßen zu treten. Sie brauchen keinerlei Strafverfolgung zu befürchten.”  
“Okay”, murmelte Severus leise. Er wusste nicht ganz, was er davon halten sollte und noch weniger, was er darauf erwidern musste oder konnte. Deshalb schwieg er.   
“Mister Snape, es gibt Dinge, die Sie dringend erfahren sollten, bevor Sie das Krankenhaus verlassen können. Außerdem müssen wir einen Ort finden, wo wir Sie unterbringen können, bis Ihr Gedächtnis hoffentlich wiederkehrt oder bis Sie sich wieder allein zurecht finden.”  
“Eine Familie habe ich nicht?”  
“Nein, leider nicht. Das würde Vieles einfacher machen. Aber für Sie zählten bis vor Kurzem noch andere Prioritäten.” Die Frau lächelte ein wenig traurig. “Wir werden Ihnen helfen.”  
“Hab ich ein Haus?”  
“Ja, haben Sie. Aber Sie können dorthin nicht zurück. Nicht im Moment, nicht allein.”  
“Und was ist mit dieser Schule, wo ich Lehrer war?” Die drei sahen sich an. Sie schienen die Idee in Betracht zu ziehen.   
“Mit ein wenig Vorbereitung wäre das vielleicht der ideale Ort.” Der Wortführer stand auf. “Wir reden mit ein paar Leuten. Alles Gute, Mister Snape. Sie hören von uns.” Er reichte ihm die Hand, dann gingen die drei Menschen.   
Merkwürdige Leute. Sehr, sehr merkwürdige Leute. Vorbereitung brauchte er also. Gut, er hatte kaum Wissen von seiner Umgebung, aber wieso konnte er nicht nach Hause? Vielleicht würde ihm eine vertraute Umgebung ja helfen, sich wieder zu erinnern. Wie war er überhaupt zu seiner Verletzung gekommen? Keiner der Ärzte hatte ihm das bisher gesagt und seinem Kopf ging es gut. Also gestoßen hatte er sich zumindest nicht. Was war nur passiert? Wer war er?   
Unzufrieden starrte er die Tür an, die nicht abgeschlossen war, aber die Bitten der Ärzte hielten ihn hier, als bestünde sie aus einer Mauer. Er hatte noch nicht einen Blick nach draußen auf den Flur geworfen.


End file.
